Ultra Cute - Happily Ever After
by SillyUsagi
Summary: A quick story following Ami and Tamon's relationship after the end of the series. (Rating for language and suggestive themes.)
1. Ready

I have a lot to do this weekend—work to catch up on, and I'm several thousand words behind on NaNoWriMo. So, of course, the logical use for my time is to write a fanfiction! Hurray! Hahah. Anyway, Ultra Cute is a manga I really love. I wouldn't call it my favorite, nor would I call it "the best" out there, but it's adorable and fun and a touch too saccharine—perfect for a quick dose of enjoyment. I just re-read the series today, and found myself SO FRUSTRATED during both of the almost-sex-scenes. Granted, I totally agree with how the scenes were done—they're funny and adorable, so it's all good. But the scene at the end totally left me wanting more. And so, since I seem to have an obsession with wanting to finish series that don't satisfy me enough, I decided to write my own "after story." This picks up maybe a week tops after the series ends, and is pure fluff. I just think Ami and Tamon are too adorable together, and so I decided to write a story for them. Hope you like!

* * *

><p>"So, have you and Ami <em>done it<em> yet?"

Tamon spit out the pop he had just sipped and slammed the can down on the table.

"Whoa, man! Gross!" Tomohiro said, giving Tamon his classic grin. Tamon wiped his mouth in irritation and glared at his best friend.

"Where do you get off asking something like that!?" he shouted back, trying to ignore the blush creeping across his face.

"How cute," Tomohiro teased. "Are you embarrassed? I take it that's a no, then?"

Tamon ignored him, turning his head away. Tomohiro could be such a _jackass _sometimes. Why was he best friends with this guy, again?

He heard Tomohiro laugh beside him. "Oh, calm down," Tomohiro said. "I was just curious, since you two seemed mighty close the other day…"

Tamon pushed Tomohiro's shoulder in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. What do you know?"

Tomohiro's classic grin widened—the dude was such a sadist. "All _I_ know, Tamon, is that when Ami opened the door for me and Nao, all she had on was one of _your_ shirts, while your own shirt was conspicuously missing."

"Shove off," Tamon said, blushing a touch harder. He made to push at Tomohiro again, but his friend dodged. "For your information, _nothing happened_."

"Too bad for you," Tomohiro shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tamon retorted. Though honestly, he couldn't help but feel a little stab of disappointment. Tomohiro and Nao's timing had been a little too perfect—if they had just waited another ten minutes...

Tamon sighed in irritation, both at his friend and at himself. He knew he shouldn't rush it. The first time things had started escalating, Ami had looked like a terrified little bunny. And though she had been far more welcoming to his second attempt, he still had a nagging feeling in his gut that she was nervous about the whole thing.

Ami was straightforward—sometimes too much for her own good. Tamon was fairly certain that she'd tell him when she was ready. Until then, he would restrain himself. Granted, restraining himself would be much easier if she didn't tromp around his room wearing only his T-shirt... Feeling his blush start to creep back up once more, Tamon quickly tried to change the topic.

"What about you and Noa?" he asked, then almost smacked himself. That wasn't changing the topic—it was continuing it! Tomohiro grinned at him.

"I thought that subject was taboo."

Tamon rolled his eyes again. "Whatever, just curious."

Tomohiro's expression grew a bit serious, and Tamon glanced at him in surprise.

"I can never tell what that girl wants," Tomohiro admitted. "I thought she hated me after the shit I put her through, only to have her come storming back into my life and trying to win me over again." He shrugged nonchalantly, although Tamon could tell it made his friend uneasy.

"I don't want to blow it this time though," Tomohiro continued, grumbling a bit. "So I'm just taking things slowly for now."

It was Tamon's turn to grin. He roughly ruffled Tomohiro's hair.

"Hey!" his friend said with a frown, pushing Tamon's hand away.

"Who knew you could be so shy?" Tamon teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Tomohiro groused. "Anyway, shouldn't you be going? You're going to be late for your date."

"Shoot!" Tamon said, looking at the clock. It was already quarter after! At this rate, he'd be lucky to catch the bus. "Why didn't you say something earlier, man!?"

Tomohiro grinned at him as Tamon grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"What's the plan for today, then?" Nao asked, eyeing Ami suspiciously.<p>

Ami leaned over the bathroom sink to better view herself in the wall-length mirror and carefully applied her lip balm.

"We're going to the park, _thank you very much_," Ami told her, twisting her head from side to side to check her make up. There, perfect! She blew a kiss at herself in the mirror. She turned to face Nao, who was rolling her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business."

"A walk in the park?" Nao asked, skeptical. "That's what you're all excited for?"

Ami pouted. "Well, it's our first date in a long time! We haven't gotten to see each other lately…"

"And whose fault is that?" Nao asked with a frown. "It's not like you _couldn't_ see him. You were the one who decided to put a temporary ban on your time together."

Ami felt her face flush, though she tried to cover it up with a shrug as she turned back to the mirror. "What can I say? I needed the time to get my confidence back together. I strengthened my spirit and my resolve, and now I can truthfully back up my feelings for him."

"Gosh, you're such a ninny," Nao complained. Ami choose to ignore her. Nao had a tendency to come off like a complete jerk, but she had recently come to realize that Nao actually worried about her from time to time. And she was starting to suspect that all of the insults weren't truly heartfelt. Besides, she had a date with Tamon today! Nothing could bring her down from this high.

"I'm surprised you have time to stand around in the school bathroom and watch me get ready for my date," Ami said, taking her brush from her bag and giving her hair another once-over. "Don't you have any plans with Tomohiro today?"

In the mirror, she saw Nao cross her arms and glance away, a slight blush dusting her nose and cheeks. "No, not today. We hung out this past weekend, and we've got plans for tomorrow."

Ami grinned maliciously. "Why're you going red in the face?" she asked accusingly. "Did something happen?"

Nao glared at her. "You're such a creep, Ami. What's with that face!?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ami said, her grin nearly splitting her face in two. "I'm just wondering, is all."

Nao shifted uncomfortably, still blushing. "Well, nothing really," she said quietly. "I just sort of feel like I'm dreaming, is all. When we were dating before, Tomohiro would never really pay much attention to me, and I was constantly chasing after him. It's just weird to have him asking me out on dates and showering me with attention."

Wow. Nao seemed to have more and more of these serious moments, especially now that she had gotten back together with Tomohiro. Maybe they _were_ going to be able to make it work—Ami hoped so, at least. She finished brushing her hair and turned to face Nao once more. "Well that's good, isn't it?" she asked, smiling again. Nao nodded, harrumphing at Ami.

"Oh, don't be so serious," Ami said, patting Nao on the back. Perhaps she hit Nao a tad harder than she meant to, since Nao nearly tripped. She turned to face Ami, hissing.

"That hurt, you bimbo!"

"Eh heh heh, you're just clumsy," Ami retorted, grinning at Nao again. "But I'm glad things are going well with Tomohiro!"

Nao rolled her eyes, though Ami couldn't help but notice that she was smiling as well.

"Okay, well I'm off!"

"Don't do anything too stupid!" Nao called after her. "Or Tamon might just dump you!"

"Yeah right!" Ami shot back over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Although honestly I'm not sure how many people will actually wander across this story, since there's literally only one other Ultra Cute fanfic at this point. BUT STILL. If you're reading this, thank you! I'd love to hear your thoughts or feedback.


	2. Set

Soooooo… I started writing their date, and then got really bored. And rather than trying to force it, I figured, why not just get to the good stuff, right? Ha ha, hope you enjoy! Also, although there are a lot of references to things that happened in the manga, you definitely don't need to have read it to read this fanfic. I tried to make everything pretty self-explanatory and easy to follow. I'd love to hear if I did an okay job of it! Oh, and as a quick side note, I wouldn't normally use so many exclamation marks in my writing, but I prefer to stay in character. And since Ami is so bubbly, the excessive exclamation marks just seemed to fit.

* * *

><p>Ami skipped over to the bench by their meeting spot in the park, smiling. Tamon! Tamon! She was going to see Tamon today! Ami felt so happy she could sing!<p>

They had been texting all week, of course, but it just wasn't the same as getting to spend time together. And now that she was all done with the daily basketball practices, she would hopefully get the chance to spend a lot more time with him! She eyed the cloudy sky above her with a hint of worry. The clouds had better not ruin her date with Tamon! Ami gave them the evil eye—nothing could bring her down, not now that she was finally getting to see him.

Someone enveloped her in a hug from behind, and Ami jumped in surprise.

"Hey there, stranger," she heard Tamon whisper in her ear. She blushed furiously, turning in his grip so she could see his face.

"Hi!" she said, a tad breathlessly. "You scared me!'

Tamon grinned at her, and Ami felt herself begin to melt. Why did he have to have such a prefect, boyish smile? Her heart was already running at marathon pace.

"Do you want to get going?" he asked, taking her hand in his own.

"Sure!" she replied, trying to calm her nerves. It was just a walk in the park, after all. There was no need for her to get so worked up. Not that her silly heart bothered to listen. They started down the brick path.

"So how's everything been at school?" he asked.

Ami sighed, shaking her head. "Same old, same old," she told him. "Classes are tough, and Miyamu is the same old weirdo he always was. Nao's been caught somewhere between being scarily mature and her same old nagging self. You know, the usual."

Tamon laughed at that, shaking his head. Ami's breath caught at his smile. C'mon, girl. Focus!

"Did the girls' basketball team ever get going?"

"Yeah!" she replied, smiling at him. "Since we won the game against your school's girls team, they were able to convince the administration to keep it going. I heard they got a lot of new girls to sign up! And the boys' team is doing pretty well, too."

"You mean _that guy's_ team?" Tamon asked with a frown.

Shoot! Was she some kind of idiot or something? Ami inwardly admonished herself for inadvertently bringing up Haru.

"Y-yeah," she said, trying to think of a way to defuse the topic. "I haven't gone to any of their games or anything—it's all hearsay."

She glanced anxiously at Tamon, hoping he wasn't too mad. It seemed he was still sore about how Haru had treated her.

Tamon looked at her with a frown, eyes narrowed. Then he grabbed her in a quick hug, pulling her head in towards his chest. "Whatever," he said, "I don't really care." She caught a glimpse of a blush in his cheeks and wrapped her arms around him, grinning like an idiot.

He met her eye and lifted her chin with his hand, angling it up towards him. Ami's heart beat spiked, and she felt a rush of longing run through her. She had missed him so much…

A flash of lightening, followed by a loud _CRASH_ of thunder interrupted them.

"Wha—aaah!" Ami yelped as a downpour suddenly began to fall. "Yikes!"

"This way," Tamon said, grabbing her hand. He dragged her toward a nearby tree, shielding his vision with his other arm. Ami followed after, holding her own arm above her head.

No, no, no! Stupid rain! Her arm did little good, and she could feel the cold drops as they soaked her hair and clothes, ruining her perfect make up. Disappointment surged through her, and she felt the beginnings of tears prickle in her eyes. It just wasn't fair! Nothing was supposed to ruin her day with Tamon, not even rain!

Tamon directed them under a giant oak tree, dragging Ami up to the trunk.

"You alright?" he asked, looking worried.

Ami did her best to hide her disappointment, forcing a smile. "Yeah," she said. "No biggie."

Liar. Big, fat Liar. Everything was most definitely _not_ alright. She shrugged and tried to laugh. "No date today, I guess, huh?"

Tamon frowned, looking out at the sheets of rain pounding to the ground around them. "I guess not," he said, wiping his wet bangs away from his eyes. "I can't believe how hard it's coming down. It just came out of nowhere."

He didn't even sound disappointed. Ami did her best not to let it bother her, although it _did_ hurt a little. Maybe she had been the only one who was looking forward to the date so much. Of course, they'd been going steady for a while now, and it's not like they wouldn't be able to have countless dates in the future as well. But Ami had really been looking forward to spending time with him_ today_.

"Jeez, I'm soaked," Tamon said, taking a step back and looking down at himself.

"No kidding," Ami said, unable to help herself from noticing how his shirt was clinging to his arms or how his slick hair framed his cute face. She felt a slow burn rise up in her cheeks again.

"And so are you!" Tamon pointed out. Wincing, Ami forced herself to do a quick check. Her hair was drenched and clingy to her itchy, wet skin. Her uniform was soaked completely through—even her undershirt seemed to be sticking to her uncomfortably! And her socks were squishing in her shoes. It was even worse than she had assumed.

Feeling glum, she shrugged, wishing she could just disappear. She didn't want Tamon to see her in such a state! Today was turning out to be the _worst_.

"We should probably get out of the rain, huh?" Tamon asked, glancing around the park.

"Yeah, probably," Ami agreed, rubbing at her flaming cheeks.

"Why don't we head to my place?" Tamon asked. "It's just around the corner—we can make a run for it."

Ami hesitated. She still looked like a train wreck—what she _really_ wanted to was to go home and get herself cleaned up. But here was her chance to spend even a _little_ more time with Tamon. Really, it wasn't a hard choice.

"Sure, I'll follow your lead."

"Okay, let's go!" Tamon shouted. He grabbed Ami's hand and dragged her back out into the downpour. Ami shrieked in surprise as the cold, fat drops bombarded her, blindly following as Tamon led the way. Tamon's grip on her hand tightened, and he laughed. "This is kind of fun, huh?" he asked excitedly, and Ami pouted.

"You call getting rained on 'fun'?!" she shouted back, jumping as another peel of lightening lit up the sky.

"Oh come on," Tamon called over his shoulder. "I always wanted to run around in the rain as a kid! Didn't you?"

"Well, yeah," Ami admitted. "But it's a lot less fun than I imagined!"

Tamon laughed again, and Ami felt a smile tug at her lips. Getting drenched was rather dreadful, but it was cute getting to see Tamon so excited.

"Watch your step!" Tamon called as he dragged her past the curb and into the street. They splashed through a puddle then jumped onto the sidewalk on the other side, heading around a corner and down Tamon's street.

Finally, they made it to Tamon's front door, which was blessedly covered by an awning. It was only a slight reprieve, since the wind was whipping cold droplets onto Ami's legs and arms, but at least it kept the majority of the rain off while Tamon fumbled his keys from his pocket. He twisted the door open then ushered her inside.

"Quickly, quickly!" he told her, closing the door behind them.

Ami bent over, panting in the entryway. She wasn't out of shape by any means, but that mad dash through the rain had winded her nonetheless, and more than anything she was relieved to be out of the cold rain.

"Yeesh, it' so cold!" she complained, rubbing her hands up and down her wet arms. It didn't do much good.

"Here, I'll warm you up," Tamon said with a soft smile, taking a step closer and then embracing her once again. Ami felt her cheeks flush and leaned into him, ignoring the cold feel of his wet shirt against her cheek.

"Stupid rain," Ami muttered. "Ruining our date. I'm sure you don't care, but—"

Tamon suddenly held her out at arms' length, frowning at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Why wouldn't I care?"

Ami shrugged, glancing away. "Well, you didn't seem all that upset about the weather, so I just figured…"

Tamon smirked at her. "Do you really think I wouldn't be excited for a chance to hang out with you?" His smile did things to her heart that Ami couldn't quite explain, and she took his hands in her own.

"Sorry, guess I was being foolish," she told him, giving his hands a squeeze.

"Darn right, you were," he told her. "I'd never pass up the chance to see your smiling face." He leaned in gave her a kiss on the top of her head, then slowly pulled back. "But we're both soaking. We should probably change out of these clothes before we catch a cold."

"R-right," Ami said, her mind immediately jumping to the thought of Tamon stripping. "Do you have a shirt I could borrow? … Again?"

Tamon laughed, then waved her to follow him towards his room. "Yeah, c'mon."

"It seems I've been having to borrow you clothes quite often," Ami joked, trying to stop her racing heart from pounding out of her chest. She was such a doofus! There was no need to get so worked up.

"Yeah," Tamon said, grabbing a shirt from his dresser. He brought it over to her and looked down at her. Ami found herself swept up in his eyes, knees turning to jelly. Why did he have to be so attractive and perfect? Her mind was wandering off into uncharted territory again!

She took the shirt from his hands and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks! I'll just hop in your bathroom really quick." Then she turned tail and fled into the hallway, face flushing.


	3. Go

First off, ignore the goofy chapter titles. I'm not even sure how I got the idea, but once it latched onto my mind I couldn't change it. Ha ha. Second, here's the final segment! I have to say, I don't have a whole lot of experience writing smut. I mean, I've tried my hand writing a few smut scenes before, but none of them every really turned out how I liked, and this is the first time I'm posting something like this online. So I hope it's decent! Also, this turned out a lot longer than I was expecting. Not that I have a problem with that—it just surprised me. I considered breaking it up into another chapter, but really that seems silly and unnecessary. Plus, I like the idea of three chapters. So I'm leaving it as is.

* * *

><p>Tamon quickly changed out of his soaked clothes and threw them in the hamper. Then, in a hurry, he grabbed the first pair of pajama pants and t-shirt he could find and dragged them on. Ami had a tendency to take a while in the bathroom, but he still didn't need her strolling in on him when he was half-naked. His self control could only take so much.<p>

The sight of her dripping wet—her rumpled skirt clinging to her thighs while droplets beaded on her skin—was test enough, never mind the fact that she was currently undressing in his bathroom. Tamon leaned against his dresser, hands clenched on the edges, and stared himself in the eye in his wall mirror. He _wouldn't_ push her. He would be more than happy to do as she wanted, but he silently promised himself not to do anything more.

He gave himself a solemn nod before pushing off form the dresser and walking over to his bed. Then he grabbed his towel from this morning's shower off the comforter and used it to dry his hair, shuffling the towel through his long hair.

"Um… thanks for the shirt."

Tamon glanced up from under his towel towards his bedroom door and his heart skipped a beat. Ami had both hands on the rim of the shirt, tugging gently at the edge, which only came mid-way down her thighs. Her damp hair was still plastered against her glowing, red cheeks, and she smiled shyly at him.

Dammit. An entire _ocean_ couldn't contain enough willpower to resist this charming girl. He coughed quickly, and ran the towel through his hair one more time, hiding his own red cheeks.

"Oh, yeah… no prob."

"So, um, do you mind if I use your dryer?" Ami asked, still fiddling with his shirt. This, finally, jolted Tamon back to reality.

"Sure, sure," he told her, tossing the towel toward his hamper. "You have your clothes?"

"I'll grab them from the bathroom," she told him, twirling around. Tamon felt his eyes widen as the shirt's hem skirted up, providing the briefest glimpse of her smooth, bare bottom before she disappeared down the hall. He took another deep breath. This was going to be a lot harder than he had originally thought. Which was stupid—it wasn't like he was completely inexperienced. Or, well, okay. He wasn't experienced in _that_. But he'd dated his fair share of girls, and had definitely made it past first base. And, due to various media, he was fairly well versed in what guys normally did to make a girl feel good.

But all of that was abstract—either things he had done a long time ago or had only read about—whereas this was happening _now_. And it was giving him heart palpitations.

Ami reappeared in his doorway, now clutching her dripping clothes. "Mind showing me to the dryer?" she asked, one hand collecting the water that was slowly dripping from her uniform to keep it from puddling on the floor..

"Right. This way," Tamon told her, heading through his doorway. As he passed, he couldn't help but notice how large the t-shirt's neckline was on her. It fit her more like an uneven scoop neck, and exposed one side of her delicate collar bone. He quickly pulled his eyes away "Just down the hall here."

He led her to the laundry room and opened up the dryer door. "Throw them in and we can get it started."

"Okay!" she said happily, crouching down in front of the machine. Tamon forcefully kept his eyes trained on her hands and not on her butt, which was on the verge of peeking out from the bottom of his shirt once more. Ami quickly piled her clothes in, throwing each item into the barrel. Tamon caught a glimpse of something lacy white and immediately felt his face flame up once more before averting his eyes away from his girlfriend completely.

_Seriously_. He was getting flustered just by the sight of her panties? The though made his heart race a touch more quickly, and he was forced to admit to himself that, yes, even just the sight of her underwear had him riled up.

"I just press this button?" Ami asked. Tamon returned his attention to find her standing up and pointing at the "GO" button on the dryer's control panel.

"Yeah," Tamon said lamely. "I think the load cycle is 45 minutes."

The button beeped as she pressed it, and the machine rumbled into life with its calming, familiar sound.

"Guess I'm going to be here a little while," Ami said, glancing at him with her enormous, gorgeous eyes. Tamon smiled.

"Guess so."

He had the urge to reach out and kiss her then—she was unbearably cute, smiling up at him. But this was a less than ideal situation and he still wasn't sure how she felt, so he kept his hands to himself, instead allowing a slightly awkward silence to stretch between them.

Ami ducked her head, and he watched as a delightful blush spread across her cheeks. "Mind if we go sit down for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, struggling to think of any better way to respond.

He followed her out of the laundry room and down the hall, then paused when she veered into his room.

"You sure you don't want to go sit on the couch?" he asked, gesturing towards the front of his house. Ami gave him one of her cutest smiles, somehow managing to look both sly and shy all at once.

"I kind of like getting to see your room…" she said slowly.

Tamon smiled weakly back at her. "Alright."

She couldn't have made this any harder if she tried.

Ami dropped herself down on the edge of his bed, bouncing a bit. Tamon sat down next to her, keeping a slight distance.

"Hey Tamon?"

He looked up at her, overcome by how beautiful she looked even with her hair wet and tangled.

"I'm…" She bit her lip. "I'm sorry today couldn't be more fun."

Tamon laughed—leave it to Ami to feel sorry for something she couldn't control. "Don't be!" he told her, smiling at her slight frown. "I don't expect you to be able to make the rain vanish. Besides, I'm happy just getting to spend time with you."

Her cheeks flushed again, and she smiled up at him. "Yeah, me too," she said softly.

Then she leaned into him and softly pressed her lips against his. Something roared inside him, and he leaned his head into the kiss, deepening it as he cupped her face with his hands.

Kissing Ami was exhilarating. Sometimes, like now, she was meek and gentle, as if she were afraid he'd turn her away. Other times she was bold and hotheaded, brimming with self confidence. Her kisses ranged a wide rollercoaster of emotions, and just like her, Tamon was never quite sure which one to expect. But she never left it up to doubt—no matter how she kissed him, her unwavering love for him was always apparent. He could have kicked himself for waiting to so long to realize it.

Ami's arms wrapped around him and held his back, the slow motion of her hands rubbing against him making him shiver. He felt her tongue run hesitantly along his lower lip, somehow managing to be both meek and bold at the same time. His mouth opened eagerly, and she quickly responded by tightening her hold on his back.

He kissed her passionately, feeling her grip tighten each time he ran his tongue against hers, and moved one hand to the crook of her neck in order to draw her even closer. When he finally started to feel his lungs tighten from the need to breath he eased up, slowly sucking on her bottom lip.

He both heard and felt Ami suck in her breath, and his hands instinctively pulled her closer. He recaptured her lips and felt as she sighed into their kiss, leaning even closer. Her hands ran down his back, warm and reassuring, then slipped underneath his shirt and pressed hotly against his skin.

Tamon stopped, suddenly drawing back from Ami. She watched him nervously, eyes narrowed with worry.

"Is … something wrong?" she asked hesitantly, brows furrowing.

"No," Tamon said hurriedly. "I just… well…"

Ami cocked her head to the side questioningly, hands tightening against the skin of his back. "What is it?"

Tamon felt his face flush, and he glanced away feeling needlessly embarrassed.

"Well, it's just… we're in my room. On my bed. And we barely have any clothes on." He glanced at her nervously. The blush that had never really left Ami's cheeks stood out prominently now as she blinked up at him.

"And?" she prodded.

"And," Tamon blustered, "and, well, I'm not all that sure how well I'll be able to stop myself if we keep going."

The red blush slowly engulfed Ami's entire face, even to the tips of her ears. She was so damn cute.

"Um," she said nervously, not breaking eye contact. "Well, yes. And?"

Tamon blinked. He blinked again. He stared intently down into Ami's beautiful eyes.

"And?" he repeated. "And? I'm just trying to warn you."

"Okay, consider me warned."

Tamon blinked again, not entirely processing Ami's response.

"And you're okay with that?" he asked, a little surprised at her simple answer. What had happened to the nervous, unsure Ami from a few months ago, or even the slightly nervous Ami from last week?

"Yeah," she replied simply. "I mean, are you expecting your parents to be home sometime soon?"

Tamon glanced to his nightstand, where his alarm blinked 5:23. "No," he told her. "They probably won't be back for another hour at least."

"Okay," she replied. "And we have to kill another forty minutes before my clothes are even ready…" She smiled up at him, her shoulder hovering near her cheek. "So…"

"And you're okay with that?" Tamon asked, incredulous.

At this, Ami finally pouted. "Well, yeah, Tamon. That's what I'm saying, isn't it?" she asked. "Why, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Tamon quickly assured her. "I was just worried that you wouldn't be."

"And why not?" she asked him, her hands rubbing against his back once more as she frowned. "I don't recall ever saying anything."

"Well, no," Tamon admitted. "But I didn't want to push you if you weren't ready."

Ami smiled sweetly at that, eyes twinkling. "Trust me, Tamon, I'm ready."

At that, Tamon's last reservation was swept away. He crushed his mouth against hers and felt her shift in surprise before settling back into his kiss, her hands resuming their tantalizing trek up his back. Tamon allowed his own hands to roam, no longer confined to her face and neck. Gently he slid them down her shoulders to her chest, feeling immense satisfaction as her breath hitched when he brushed against her breasts.

Ami broke from the kiss, and Tamon felt a rush of uncertainty flitter through his stomach. Did she change her mind?

"Just one thing," she said breathlessly. He couldn't help but feel another spark of satisfaction that he had left her so out of breath.

"Yes?" he asked gently.

"I… well, I know I'm rather flat chested, and I'm sure it's a bit disappointing, but—"

"Ami."

She paused her rambling, glancing up at him with her beet red face.

"You are _perfect_ just how you are. I've never in my life been so attracted to someone, regardless of bust size." He placed a delicate kiss on her cute nose. "Don't worry, okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile, leaning back into his kiss.

Tamon lifted his hands to her chest once more, slowly brushing his thumbs where her nipples pressed against the shirt. Ami moaned ever so slightly, sending a spike of adrenaline through Tamon. He slowly began to kiss down the side of her jaw to the crook of her neck and shoulder, relishing how she leaned into him. When he gently sucked against her cool skin he was rewarded with another low moan. It was exhilarating and nearly unbearable.

He slipped his hand under her shirt then, tracing lines along her toned stomach. When he reached her breasts he cupped them slowly, easing his lips along the line of her shoulder. He pinched and tweaked her nipples, liking the way she shifted against him with each slight movement. Eventually he drew back, smiling at her bright red face and lidded eyes before inching his shirt up her stomach.

"This okay?" he asked softly, wanting to be sure.

"Yes," she replied, nodding her head eagerly. Tamon couldn't help a low chuckle.

She _was_ rather flat—there was no denying it. But the sight of her tightened, red nipples was all the encouragement he needed. Tamon leaned into Ami until she laid back on his bed, watching him with slightly self conscious eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked, smiling as her flush deepened. Then he lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, licking slowly and enjoying her squirming beneath him. Tamon switched breasts, continuing his slow, taunting lick as he teased the other with his fingers. When he captured it in his mouth, sucking, Ami let out a low, keening moan, and he sucked a little harder. Her back arched, urging her breast further into his mouth, so he showered it with attention. Once he had her good and breathless, he returned his attention to her other breast, sucking and teasing and generally enjoying the way she was moving against him.

As he propped himself up above her, he noticed her slightly crossed legs. Slowly he ran his hand down her stomach, then inched his fingers between her legs.

"And here?" he asked her, mouth hovering just above hers.

Ami, eyes slightly wide, only nodded her assent. His fingers brushed against her wet heat, and her eyes flared wider, lips coming apart. Testing, Tamon rubbed his fingers up and down, pleased when Ami moaned again and slowly rocked her hips.

Satisfied he was doing alright, Tamon captured her lips, kissing her deeply while his fingers explored her. He wasn't quite sure where would be best to touch, although he had a vague idea, so he moved his fingers about, paying close attention when she bucked against his hand. It felt … different than what he was expecting. Of course, he knew she'd be wet, but she was also so hot, wrapped around his fingers. And yet it wasn't gross—somehow, the action was turning him on even more as he imagined his fingers replaced with something else. Not to mention the erotic way Ami was moving under him and moaning into his mouth. And _he_ was the one making her feel this way. Feeling emboldened, he slipped another finger in and curled, then was rewarded with another low moan.

Wanting to be able to hear all of the noises escaping Ami's throat, Tamon returned to sucking and gently nipping along her neck. He quickened the pace of his fingers, feeling Ami match his pace with the rocking of her hips.

"T-Tamon," she said in a rush, breathing heavily. "I…" The red glow in her cheeks had crept down her neck in a tantalizing fashion, and Tamon deliberately licked along her Adam's apple, making her breath hitch. Ami's panting grew even heavier and her eyes closed as her hips continued to move in tandem with his hand. He could feel her start to tighten around his fingers, more, then a little more, her moans increasing until her hips suddenly swiveled abruptly and her lips parted in a long, low moan.

Tamon continued stroking Ami until her hips finally stopped moving. Her head fell back against his bed and an exhaustion seemed to overtake her. Tamon leaned down to give her another thorough kiss, proud that he'd actually been able to get her to orgasm.

With another little moan, Ami's eyes flutter open, her face still thoroughly flushed. "You didn't have to…" she said quietly, glancing at him in embarrassment. "I mean, you didn't even get undressed…"

"Well, honestly," Tamon told her, feeling a bit embarrassed himself, "I've heard that it can be really difficult for women to, you know, fully enjoy it their first time, and I wanted to make sure you felt good."

"Oh," Ami said in surprise, still blushing furiously. "Trust me, it did."

Tamon smiled in satisfaction and a touch of pride at her blunt response. "I'm glad."

* * *

><p>Ami's heart was still fluttering, and her legs felt a bit like jello, but she was finally, slowly regaining her breath.<p>

"So, now that you've made me feel good," she said slowly, heat rising in her cheeks, "I think it's your turn."

"Oh yeah?" Tamon asked, his voice a sexy, deep rumble.

"Yeah," she told him, already feeling faint. "Although, um…"

"Oh!" Tamon said suddenly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Here, just a second."

The cold rushed over Ami as Tamon scooted away to his dresser. She watched as he pulled out a box and returned with a wrapped condom.

"You just … have those lying around?" she asked hesitantly, unsure she wanted to hear his answer.

Tamon blushed a bit—how on Earth was he so adorable?—and quickly replied, "Just in case! This is the first time I actually have occasion to use one, I'll have you know."

Feeling a bit more relieved than she probably had a right to, Ami smiled. "Well, it seems it's a good thing you had them, huh?"

Tamon flashed her a brilliant smile in response, tugging his shirt over his head and discarding it on the ground. Then he stood at the edge of his bed and slid his pajama pants and underwear down, exposing himself.

The ever-present heat in Ami cheeks flamed up once again, and she couldn't tear her gaze from Tamon as he took the condom from its packaging and slowly eased it over himself, fumbling a bit.

Once completed, he looked up at her a tad nervously, now as stark naked as she was. "Is it alright if…?" he asked cautiously.

Ami's heart flooded with warmth—despite all his boasting, Tamon was so sweet and always thinking about her feelings. What had she done to deserve someone as wonderful as him?

She nodded with a smile, heart rate spiking once more as he slowly crawled on top of her.

"Just tell me if it hurts, or if you need me to stop," he said, eyeing her with worry.

"Okay," she replied, spreading her legs. The action was frightfully embarrassing, and she gripped his sheets to steady herself.

Tamon leaned down over her, his face hovering just an inch above hers. At this range his warm breath caressed her lips, and she had a perfect view of his soft eyes.

"I love you, Ami," he told her, leaning in to give her a brief kiss.

"I love you too, Tamon," she replied. "So, so much."

He kissed her again, lowering his hips, and she could feel him as he began to brush against her lower regions. It was like she was drowning in him, her senses in overload between his lips and tongue and the warmth of his body along her own.

Tamon continued to lower himself, rubbing against her and sending sparks shooting through her stomach. After a few unsuccessful attempts he broke their kiss, then reached down to guide himself, looking embarrassed. Flushed though she was, Ami felt a bit better. Tamon tended to come across as being nonchalant and overly cool—it was nice to know that he was fumbling a bit, too. With a shy smile, Ami tried lifting her hips to make it easier.

Slowly, Tamon eased himself in. Ami's breathing grew heavy as she felt him enter, a persistent pressure building from the contact. She leaned her hips further upwards, helping him along, until their hips were flush together, Tamon pressed closely against her.

"Still doing okay?" he murmured, kissing the side of her cheek.

"Yeah," Ami replied breathlessly.

Tamon pulled his head back an inch to look at her more closely.

"You're sure? Is it uncomfortable?"

Ami shook her head. "No, it doesn't hurt, and it's not uncomfortable. Just… different. A good different."

"Alright, I'm going to start moving then," Tamon told her. "Just let me know—"

Ami giggled, and Tamon cut off mid-sentence. "What?" he asked with a furious blush.

"Nothing," Ami told him. "You're just adorable. And so sweet. I love you."

Tamon's flushed face went a shade darker, though he kissed her again. "I love you too."

Slowly he shifted, sending even more sparks racing through Ami's veins. He eased himself almost entirely out, then awkwardly pushed in again, his movements jerky. Though the rhythm was a tad off, the motion made Ami whimper, overcome by a sharp, unexpected wave of pleasure she couldn't quite describe. It felt … strange. It almost hurt, writhing through her with an intensity that took her breath completely away, but it also felt _so good_. It was in comprehensible—all she knew was that she wanted it to continue.

She hesitantly lifted her hips into Tamon, mouth falling open in a voiceless moan as she drove him in deeper. Tamon thrust into her again, a little harder this time, and the pleasure was nearly debilitating.

Slowly Tamon continued, still fumbling a bit with the rhythm. Ami could see him growing frustrated, his brows lowered. She reached up and dragged his head down, giving him a thorough kiss.

"Don't worry," she told him softly. "It feels good."

Tamon smiled at her, a bit of the tension leaving his flushed features. With a grin, he thrust into her again, and Ami moaned louder, pushing her hips up to meet him. He began to pick up the pace, going a little faster with each thrust. Wave after wave of gut-wrenching bliss washed over Ami, taking away her capacity for thought.

She moaned even louder, gripping Tamon's back as he pounded into her. Through lidded eyes she saw his face hovering above her, flushed with an expression of uncontrolled pleasure. His ragged breathing puffed across her face, and he screwed his eyes shut.

"A-Ami," he said hoarsely, not slowing his pace. "I'm sorry, I … don't think I can last much longer…"

He thrust into her particularly hard, eliciting a whimpering moan from her lips. She met his eyes and nodded, not sure if she could even form coherent words at this point. Seeing her response, Tamon lowered his mouth to her neck, lips playing over her skin and sending a shock wave of sensations through her. Then he grabbed one of her wrists and thrust into her roughly, each pounding of his hips landing erratically as he climaxed with a strangled cry.

Ami felt herself become, if possible, even more turned on hearing him. Panting, he half-collapsed on top of her, his heat equally suffocating and intoxicating. Slowly he regained his breath and nestled against her cheek. Ami leaned into him, still feeling aroused.

"I'm sorry," he repeated softly. "You didn't…?"

Ami smiled at him, giggling. "Well, no. But I think your fingers already took care of me earlier." Then, blushing heavily, she added, "That felt _amazing_."

Relief washed over Tamon's face, and he smiled tiredly at her. "I'm glad."

Ami kissed him again.

Slowly Tamon pushed himself up, then worked the used condom off and brought it to his trash can. Ami struggled to ignore the heat lingering in her cheeks as she watched him move across the room.

Tamon returned and leaned over her on the bed, surveying her flushed face.

"Should I finish you off?" he asked with a sexy grin, slowly inching his hand toward her thighs.

Ami's already abused heart leapt into a running pace once more. "You don't have to," she told him hurriedly, feeling embarrassed. "You already—"

He cut her off by sliding his fingers into her. Her hips thrust up of their own accord, forcing him deeper. Tamon bent over and took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking while he rubbed her again.

Already pushed to the brink, Ami's breathing quickened, and she moaned once more. After a could thrusts, Tamon twisted his fingers and she fell over the edge, no longer in control of her body. Her muscles tightened and she spasmed, thrusting her hips against his hand.

A satisfied exhaustion swept over her body a second time, making her limbs heavy, and Ami lowered her hips back down onto the bed. Struggling to get control of her breathing, she looked up at Tamon, who was watching her with a small smile.

"Good now?" he asked her, and she swatted at him, though the gesture held little energy. With a chuckle, Tamon nestled down next to her, wrapping her in a loose hug.

"Your clothes should be done soon," he told her, glancing at the clock.

"Hmm," Ami said, not really paying attention. She didn't want this contented moment to end—she could think about her clothes later. Closing her eyes, she laid her head against his chest.

"You know," Tamon said, his voice rumbling in his chest where Ami's ear was pressed. "I'm actually kind of glad it rained today."

Ami laughed, snuggling closer. "Me too. I will never curse the rain again."

Tamon gave her a flat look, and Ami pouted. "What?" she demanded.

"Yeah right," he teased her. "Just wait until the next time you get caught in the rain—you'll be cursing it up and down for the next week."

"Fine," Ami replied. "Then how's this? I won't curse the rain so long as you bring me home afterwards."

Tamon shook his head and chuckled. "That's a pretty tall order, but I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, that's it! Like I said, I'm not really sure how many people will actually read this, but if you happen upon it I hope you enjoyed. And again, I'd love any feedback :)


End file.
